


The First Time

by LadyNovaJade



Series: Three Times Toni and Steve Danced [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Steve is a bit moody, cozy and domesticated stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovaJade/pseuds/LadyNovaJade
Summary: Toni doesn't have a lot of experience being soft and caring. But for Steve Rogers, she would do her damnedest to be. For Steve, she'd even dance...





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This series takes place after the end of my Alternate Universe series — you don't have to read that series to start this one, but I'd be thankful if you'd check it out! This also takes place before the Civil War AU I’m going to make myself write.  
> These are going to be mostly fluff and relationship building — I gotta have something to tear apart later, you know. I hate myself, honestly. *sobs*

Toni Stark was nearly dead on her feet. Nagging board members and shoddy science work did that to a person. Thankfully Pepper had come to the rescue before she throttled a board member. And Toni actually had taken a good bit of enjoyment shedding her blazer, putting on a lab coat, and working on a new piece of tech in R&D.

After walking into the living area she still occupied in Avengers Tower after a 12-hour day, she wanted nothing more than to drop her bag and toss her heels on the spot. But that meant risking a disapproving glance from Steve, so she definitely would not be doing that.

Already decided to make her way to the bedroom, Toni halted her steps in the hallway entry as the cool, smooth sound of big band music registered in her ears. She had not caught it when she first came in — between the door closing, her heavy sigh, and the clicking of her heels she had admittedly been too wrapped up in her own thoughts. But it was easy to hear now through her state-of-the-art speakers.

It was quiet, melancholy … it made Toni cock her head to the side and slowly turn on her heel. She had given Steve a record player and a few records to start rebuilding his collection a while back, something he had used the hell out of since they set it up in the living room. But most of the times when he beat her home and started the turntable, it was lively, peppy music he would play.

Today was different, obviously.

“FRIDAY,” Toni said softly as she took a step out of the hallway and toward the front room. “Where is Steve?”

“Captain Rogers is in the front room. I believe he has occupied the same spot for the past three hours,” the system responded from the speaker closest to her.

Different indeed.

Toni quietly slipped off her heels and arranged them by the front door, along with her bag. She then made her way further into the living quarters, glancing at the kitchen island as she passed — there was a bottle of her best scotch open on the counter along with a silver flask covered in intricate carvings and a few papers scattered about. She pursed her lips and quietly padded down the two small steps into the front room before coming to a stop.

Steve had commandeered her favorite large, comfy swivel chair, positioning it so he could look out of the floor-to-ceiling windows, taking in the particularly stunning sunset dying in the skies over New York. Toni could not see his face, only the top of his head and an arm resting on the side, his fingers grasping a tumbler half filled with a drink.

Things were starting to make sense — sad music, a flask she knew Thor had gifted him resting by a bottle of scotch, and staring out at the city. Steve was having a rough day.

They’d experienced tough days together since he had began living with her. Mostly he just looked tired and she would seduce him to bed and work out the frustration in fun, naked ways. Then they would lay together and talk; he would tell her all that happened, what frustrated him about it, and the plan he had to resolve it. She would offer advice and suggestions when she had them and he would give a smile that stuttered her heart before he kissed her and whispered loving terms into the air between them.

This, however, was entirely new. Toni racked her brain over his schedule for that day — what she knew of it — and nothing stood out as possibly creating a state such as this. Something unexpected must have come up.

As she came up behind his chair, Steve bowed his head indicating he had heard her approach. Toni moved around the chair, resting a hand on the back of it and took in the sight of him. He was dressed down — a pair of heather grey sweats and a tight fitting white T-shirt. It was a look Toni was fond of. He tipped his head up to look at her and she noted the dusting of a scruff lingering along his jaw — another look she enjoyed.

As his blue eyes met her gaze, Toni smiled softly, reaching out to run a hand through his mussed hair, “Hey, soldier. Want some company?”

Steve smiled ruefully in response, his cheeks a little rosy which confirmed her suspicions he may have mixed scotch with some liquor from Asgard, care of Thor. “I don’t know that I’d be good company right now,” he said, the words slowly slipping from his lips, his Brooklyn accent seeping through.

Toni was not to be deterred. Reaching down, she gently took the tumbler from his hand before she moved around the chair. Steve’s eyes followed her movements as she carefully placed herself in his lap. Her pencil skirt rode up high on her thighs during the process, but she didn’t think he would mind. She brought his glass up and took a whiff, smelling only the scotch. Just to be safe, she only took a very tiny sip of the liquor, her eyes not leaving his.

“Lucky for you, I’m always bad company,” Toni said with a soft smirk as she handed the glass back to him.

This time, his smile was more genuine as he took the tumbler from her. Her heart thudded again as her brain took in the situation before her, feeling a warmth flood through her body. It was moments like this — despite his troubled thoughts — that it hit Toni hard how much she truly cared for him, how … domesticated they were together like this. How much she truly loved every aspect of being with him, even the ones that pushed them hard. Never in a million years had Toni seen this for herself — a relationship with a man who made her better, with someone she hoped she could make better too.

A silence enveloped the couple for a few moments, the record scratching softly as it moved to the next song. Toni pulled her mind back into focus on Steve as he stared hard at an apparent spot on her thigh.

“Bad day at the office?” she asked as nonchalantly as she could but watching his face carefully.

Steve, however, did not provide an answer. He simply brought the glass up and took a healthy drink.

“Ah,” Toni said slowly, reaching a hand up to smooth down invisible wrinkles in his shirt. “Was it Fury? U.S. government pricks hounding you, perhaps? Maybe the press followed you?”

He tipped the glass up to his lips again, this time finishing off the drink, “Sam called and checked in today,” he answered, his voice low, rough and husky from his drink.

And so the truth emerged — Sam had reported or not reported something on his search for Bucky. Whatever news it was, it was enough to drive Steve to drink, which worried her; drinking was usually her MO. Toni pursed her lips and gently shifted closer to him, moving a hand to cover his heart.

“You know you can always talk to me, right?” she asked. She hoped above everything her words did not come across as selfish; she only worried about him keeping everything inside, which was rich coming from her, the queen of bottling emotions.

But Steve had taught her things did not have to be that way. He helped her to change. Toni only wanted to give back to him what he gave to her — love and care.

Steve drew in a deep breath, “I know, honey. Thank you. I just …,” he paused and gently circled the wrist of his hand holding the glass, swirling the ice melting in the tumbler. “I want to tell you, but for now, I think I just need to process it.”

She got that, more than maybe he would ever know. So Toni nodded understandingly, “That works.” And she truly meant that.

His shoulders seemed to relax with her answer, which she was glad for. She took a moment to run her eyes over him again, reaching up to trace her fingers along his jaw. Steve closed his eyes at her touch and slowly pulled in a deep breath. Toni’s heart skipped before she moved to crawl from his lap,  “How about I get some dinner …”

He moved an arm around her waist lightening fast and pulled her closer to him. She did not fight the action at all, in fact she leaned back against him.

“I’d just like to hold you a bit,” Steve whispered into her neck as he rested his head against her shoulder. “If that’s okay.”

Toni attempted to not feel too shocked — she was still getting used to the idea that someone could need her and want her. “Yeah, of course,” she answered. “That’s definitely okay.”

He nodded, but she wasn’t sure why. Both of his arms wrapped around her and hugged her close, keeping his face hidden against her neck. Toni mirrored his action, wrapping her arms around his large frame as well; one draped about his shoulders so she could reach up bury her fingers in his hair. The music had quieted, which she chalked up to the thoughtfulness of FRIDAY, but still offered a nice lull in the air. Steve let out a heavy sigh, his warm breath crawling up and down her neck and causing her to shiver.

Toni was content to stay in the spot, listening to the soft music and Steve’s breathing as her hand moved slowly through his hair and down his neck. She could feel the tension tight in his body, like a coil pressed down and ready to spring loose. So she moved her other hand up and down his spine slowly, hoping to further relax him. It took a minute or two, but Steve finally began to let go, his shoulders falling slightly and his grip on her loosening.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed — maybe two or three songs — when the turntable started to skip and then finally shut off, plunging the two into complete silence. An idea suddenly occurred to her and while past-Toni would have found it a bit absurd, right now it seemed like something that could help Steve.

“FRIDAY, queue up my classics playlist,” she commanded quietly.

“Of course. Do you have a specific song you would like to play?” the AI asked.

“One For My Baby,” Toni answered as she began to carefully untangle herself from Steve.

He had not moved when she started to speak, but as she shifted now, he looked up with furrowed brows and attempted to hold onto her tighter.

“Shhh,” Toni found herself saying soothingly, taking his hand as she stood from his lap. “Don’t worry, you’re coming with me.”

The warm piano tones filled the air as Steve stood with her, still looking confused, “What are we doing?” he asked.

She tugged his hand and led him into the empty space of the living room. “We’re going to dance.”

A bit of surprise registered on his face as Frank Sinatra’s voice began to intertwine with the notes of the piano. Toni knew Steve was allowing her to pull him along and she was happy for it — especially when she gave him a tug and his body bumped into hers, resting completely against her. One hand slipped over his shoulder and the other took his hand in hers, “You do know how to dance, don’t you, Rogers?” she asked softly.

Steve pursed his lips and looked from their clasped hands to her eyes, “I don’t have much experience.”

“Well, it’s easy I promise. I’ll show you how,” Toni whispered, pressing even closer to him.

He looked at her sharply then, his eyes going wide. A sudden fear gripped her — she had gone too light-hearted, she had assumed something wrong …

“We — we don’t have to dance,” she started, taking half a step back and hoping she could salvage her plan to help.

But those were the only words that passed her lips before Steve leaned down and captured her mouth with his. His arms wound around her waist and nearly lifted her from her feet as he kissed her — Toni could do nothing but grab at his shoulders and kiss him back. After a few desperate moments, Steve gentled the kiss and set her back on her feet. He pulled back enough to rest his forehead against hers before he moved a hand to take hers again, the other resting on the small of her back.

“No, we should dance.” His voice was gravelly when he spoke, causing a hot flare to shoot out from Toni’s middle and through her limbs. She wasn’t sure why he’d had the reaction he did to her words, but they seemed to have done a little good, so she wouldn’t question it — not in that moment at least.

So Toni only nodded her assent, squeezing his hand for further reassurance. Steve moved first, gently swaying their bodies with the beat of the song and she followed willingly. The sway gradually turned into a small circle as he lead her through the dance. Toni was more than willing to stay plastered against his broad chest, his fingers laced through hers.

Frank’s dulcet tones slowly gave way to the sharp, poignant wail of a trumpet as Arnie Shaw’s “Star Dust” slipped from the speakers now. Steve didn’t let go of her, which suited Toni just fine. With this song, he pulled back a bit to look down at her, lips curled in a soft smile as he drew their hands in to rest on his chest between them.

“Didn’t take you for a dancer,” he said after a time.

Toni shrugged and smiled, “It comes and it goes. Only dance at special occasions anymore, which have sadly been very few as of late.”

“Hmm,” Steve murmured, pulling her close again and resting his cheek on the top of her head. “And this is a special occasion?”

“Of course,” she answered, suddenly feeling a tad shy. “Because I’m with you. And dancing with you in our living room is pretty special, I think.”

There was no verbal response from him, but his arm wrapped around her waist completely again as he squeezed her to him. They spent the remaining bars of the song close together, their dancing back to a slow, languid sway. Toni let her eyes fall shut at some point, breathing in deep the familiar smell of Steve and relishing in the warmth she was stealing from his embrace.

“I love you, Toni Stark. Have I told you that today?” Steve asked once the music ended.

She raised her head and felt her lips curl into a grin, “This morning; twice before you left. Then at lunch when you texted me. And I can make a 100-percent accurate statement that you’ve thought it at least three other times through the day.”

He laughed softly, a hand rubbing up and down her spine now — she felt like a damn cat, ready to curl up on his chest and start purring in happiness. “Just three, huh?” he asked.

“You try to pace yourself,” she answered, the cocky tone she liked to adopt during their banter faltering as her focus started to narrow on the movement of his hand.

“Hmm,” was all she got in response as their bodies continued a languid sway to the music still coming through softly.

Toni swallowed hard after a moment, “I love you too, you know.”

Steve pulled back to look at her, his soft smile curling his lips, “I know. You’ve told me four times today.”

She opened her mouth to respond, but then stopped, her brow furrowing. “I don’t remember four times…”

“Once this morning as I was leaving,” he started, reaching up and brushing his fingers through her hair. “The second was a reply to my text at lunch.”

“And a third just now,” she interjected, watching him smirk. “What?”

“That was the fourth,” he corrected.

Toni’s brow furrowed, “Then when was the third?”

Steve cupped her cheek with his wide palm, “When you pulled me out of that chair to dance.”

She pursed her lips, trying really fucking hard to not grin like an idiot, “We are getting pretty damn sappy. It’s so gross.”

He shrugged, grinning before he leaned in, “I don’t mind,” he answered before he kissed her.

And so they swayed to a few more songs, not saying much else. Which was just fine.

“Thank you, Toni,” Steve said when the music finally ended and no song started after. His cheek was resting against the top of her head and his arms wrapped around her in a strong hug. “I do feel better.”

Toni hugged him back, “Good, I’m glad.” She then pulled back to look at him, “And I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready. No rush at all.”

He nodded at her statement before he gave her a cheeky grin, “How about we go to your favorite pizza joint for dinner?”

She felt her eyes go wide in excitement, “Are you going to let me get beer and wings?”

Steve laughed, “You can drink beer and eat wings to your heart’s content, honey.”

Toni punched him in the abs, which she knew he barely felt, “You’ll be begging me for wings again and I won’t share.”

He took her hand and pulled her toward the bedroom, which she knew was just to change, “You know you’ll share anyway, whether I ask or not,” he countered.

“Only ‘cause you’re cute,” she muttered. “And because when you pout it’s just embarrassing.”

“Okay, Stark, that’s it,” he said, grabbing her about the waist and throwing her over his shoulder as Toni let out an undignified squeak of surprise. “I’ve about had it with your mouth.”

She squirmed in his grip but it was no use. Placing her hands on his back, she pushed to try and get some leverage to keep the blood from rushing to her head. “You are such a punk,” she laughed. “We’re supposed to be getting beer and wings!”

Steve smacked her on the ass, causing her to yelp in surprise, as he continued to the bedroom. “All in good time, honey, all in good time.”


End file.
